PAW Patrol vs Humdinger's Kitten Crew - Part I
Well, if you see this now is just a simple but worthy story should the PAW Patrol face off Mayor Humdinger's Kitten Crew and they would rid them out of town once and for all, after Mayor Humdinger failed long enough to a "Pack of pups/mutts." for years and dissecting to unleash something powerful and dangerous toward Adventure Bay with uncertain fates for both sides revealing up-front clues to many other causes awaiting. Foggy Bottom is unleashing it's worst and is up to Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rumble, Zuma, Skye, Everest and Tracker to stop all danger before Humdinger becomes victorious and destroy us all! Is our only good chance and it may not happen again so PAW Patrol WE ROLL OUT! Story Plotters: * All living PAW Patrol members (Including at least 12 OCs(Two I planned to develop this month.) which means Tundra(?)thesnowpup's, Smoky(?)thepolicepup's and whoever next available.*) one objective. * Mayor Humdinger's KCC at it's LARGEST. (All those cute but very mean Kitties and more of his stuffs.) * (Because one of my own pups relates to my other reality Splatoon.) 12-30 Inklings reinforcing when I need more help. (They'll still be splatted by very heavy firing from Humdinger's Crew.) * You'll won't have to tell me what goes next after each Part end I have a long scripted story already built and therefore I'm going to narrate all this. (Me as both director and narrator just alright?) * Any others mentioning here are considered neutral and no sort of contact is made with them EVER! Story begins in earnest our friends At first just a usual day in Adventure Bay we know by now, Ryder gets a call from his Pup-Pack that someone's in danger or need finding back, gives his Pups objective orders and execute that almost immediately as the privilege states to yelp for help. Of course is always that way in practical sense through laughter, playtime, stunts and rescuing even outside of Adventure Bay with their PAW/Land Patroller, Air Patroller and whatever Ryder may also have for us. That is exactly until around 8:30AM when Mayor Humdinger with his Crew docked at Foggy Bottom gets ready to unleash all they got with nothing to stand in "Ryder's Mutts Bay" at all and prepare something that may even destroy what comes near it! Meanwhile at Lookout tower Ryder and all his pups just woke up and are well prepared, almost to Humdinger's Crew looming close. Few minutes later you really knew it, Ryder gets a call from Farmers AI and Yumi warning him of Humdinger's Crew being spotted near their farm preparing to attack them! Ryder does his usual business "PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" and all his initial (6 to 11) pups to the Lookout with Chase confirming "Ready for action Ryder sir!", now we get our incoming objective orders. Ryder: Pups we understand this may worsen but we have serious reports of Mayor Humdinger's Kitties Crew all over our Bay, they are right now at Farmers AI's and Yumi's Barn trying to take down it so we need all our pups on the roll but specifically right now needing.(Pup-Pack orders Chase) Chase, using your Super Spy gears and your hunting skills we can find them trying to hide from the mess and find Humdinger before he might do something evil to us and our entire Bay. Chase: Super Spy Chase is on the case to foil Humdinger's plans once again! (Barks) Ryder: Rubble and Rocky we'll have to repair their farm from any damage that it takes and then build traps so these kitties behind this can be caught by me or my Robo-Dog. Rubble: Rumble on the double! Rocky: Green means GO! (Both barks) Ryder: Marshall, your objective is helping anyone that get's injured during the attacks by Humdinger's Crew and prevent any fires they'll likely try doing. Marshall: I'm at it like usually! (Barks) Ryder: Zuma and Skye, just in case they try stopping us in mid-air or water use all your tools you got to stop them! Zuma: Let's dive in! Skye: Ready to sky high! (Both barks) Ryder: The rest of us be ready for anything else that happens through our bay and get ready for battle if requested but(Pup-Pack orders Silva.) Silva, your a Inkl-Pup so that said use your weaponry to defend us. Silva: I'll reinforce some local Inklings as well when you need them Ryder, and let's get inking! (Barks) Ryder: Yeah we'll see about later, but we must hurry. PAW Patrol is on a roll! (All pups cheer and go down the slide to their vehicles.) They are already for battle, but what may happen next just wait and stay! (the next day) (biggie cheese walks in) biggie cheese:hi im biggie cheese